Toward a Serious Discordianism: The Relativity Paradox
Introduction The core problem facing those who would espouse Discordian beliefs while at the same time function in a world built upon the Aneristic Illusion is the problem of logic. The problem, put as simply as possible, is that when logic is pitted against relativism, the two reach what seems to be an irreconcilable opposition. The two are not, however, irreconcilable. They are, in fact, simply misplaced in value by a society held captive to Aneristic principles. Moreover, the journey to that perceived irreconcilability is the ultimate Discordian teaching tool. Logic, as an axiomatic descriptive system, is pretty absolute. "P = P". "!P != P." But it is important to remember the logic is both descriptive and man-made. It exists as a tool only in the human mind and cannot make absolute or necessarily true statements about reality. We see a number of places where our traditional logic system tends to fall apart and new ones have to be created(things like Fuzzy Logic). This artificiality is important because it demonstrates how to think of logic in terms of the Discordian "reality grids". Logic just so happens to be a "useful" grid, but there are other purposes to be served that it doesn't. "A black sheep is still a sheep." On the other hand, many counter-culture adherents would have you believe in absolute relativity. That is, the idea that every belief of every person is always equally true and valid and important. If the obsession with logic and objectivity is to be equated with the Aneristic Illusion, we should keep in mind that falling for the Eristic Illusion is also bad. There may be innumerable possible reality grids(lunatics and the mentally ill show us that), but not all those grids are helpful to people. There are grids that serve no beauty, no usefulness, no knowledge or comfort. Others have borrowed this Idea: All things exist relative to the absolute; but the absolute exists relative to the UNKNOWN... This is it as the "self-referential" paradox; all things exist relative to the Absolute; but the Absolute itself exists relative to the Unknown; by which that which is Unknown is not Known: until it is Known; thus the Absolute must itself expand and that which is then Absolute increases with each thing that becomes Known that was formerly Unknown Relativism is the Golden Worm The basic tenet of a pure relativism is "all things are relative." This tenet is at the core of Discordian teaching. It can be seen in A Zen Story, and in the meaning of Sri Syadasti Syadavaktavya Syadasti Syannasti Syadasti Cavaktavyasca Syadasti Syannasti Syadavatavyasca Syadasti Syannasti Syadavaktavyasca's name. In A Zen Story The problem remains that the world is not flat... This is it as the "self-referential" paradox; all things exist relative to the Absolute; but the Absolute itself exists relative to the Unknown; by which that which is Unknown is not Known: until it is Known; thus the Absolute must itself expand and that which is then Absolute increases with each thing that becomes Known that was formerly Unknown The self-refertial paradox is also that of when one observes something one changes it; so what you see is also you seeing what you see: thus making it instantly something else.